Pink Headed Freak
by techno96
Summary: None of the Cullens have any surviving, blood related relatives except Bella. But what happens when the Cullens go and play baseball and Edward finds out that he might have a surviving family member. And who is this pink headed freak?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story Pink Headed Freak. This is my first story so be nice! I am open to constructive criticism though. I have some plans for this story so if you like it then, please REVIEW. That's all for now I think. Peace out.**

Life. Life has been great after the Volturi incident with Renesmee. It has been a 6 months since it happened and all I've been having is pure happiness since then.

Renesmee was growing at a speedy rate. She really was only 1 year old but her body was saying otherwise. She looked like she was about 3 years old to everyone else but he ones who know her.

Right now she was playing with her building blocks with Rosalie on the floor by the couch I was sitting on. Jacob was watching her in the corner of the room with drooping eyes. Man, he was tired with all the patrols Sam has been giving him and trying to spend time with Renesmee.

I was watching TV in the Cullen household with Edward's head on my lap.

Every so often he would steal a quick glance at me and smile when he thought I was not looking. I would do the same and it had become a game that has been going on for an hour now. Edward and I was just "dandy" as Emmett had put it ever since we could go back to our normal lives in peace, not that our lives were normal from the beginning.

I was so happy right now that nothing could bring me down. Even Jasper was grinning like a maniac while he was snuggled on an armchair with Alice on his lap.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking Renesmee some dinner, even though she prefers animal's blood. Ever since Edward and I decided that Renesmee should eat human food, she took the cooking job (even though none of us wanted it, human food just wreaks). I think she was growing a passion for cooking ever since she tried to cooking for me once when I was human, even though I can obviously cook for myself.

"Oh." I looked up to find Alice in a blank state. She quickly jumped up from Jasper's lap, and started jumping up and down. "There's going to be a thunder storm tonight," She said quickly. "You guys want to play some baseball."

"All right! I'm definitely in." Emmett exclaimed as he entered the living room.

"Count me in." Jasper said getting up. "I'll go ask Esme." With that he left the room.

"Ok." Was all that came from Rosalie, Edward, and I. Renesmee, who just stopped playing, giggled and started clapping her hands. Just then Carlisle, who had heard us, came down the stairs. "I'm in too." He said as he came and picked up Renesmee and went to the couch.

"How's my favourite grand daughter doing?" He said to her, as he set her on his lap. "Grandpa, I'm your only grand daughter." She exclaimed in her high pitched, bell like voice.

"But you're also my favourite." He said and started tickling. She started having laughing fits. "St- stop it!" She said gasping for air. Carlisle stopped while chuckling himself.

"Esme's in too" Jasper said while he walked back into the room. "Yay!" squealed Alice.

"Like you didn't know that we would say yes." Edward stated as he got up and walked over to Renesmee and picked her up. He walked towards the kitchen as Esme said "Dinner's ready."

"Okay, come on Bella let's go pick out your outfit." Alice said running over to me. I groaned but got up and I followed her upstairs to Edward's old bedroom. Since Edward and I moved to our own house, that room has been kept the same with some of our clothes, as well as Renesmee's, for "emergencies" as Alice liked to put it. If there was ever an emergency where I needed clothes I can easily just go to my own house which was a two minute run from here. But Alice just shushed me and had none of it. I changed into my newly designed baseball clothes that I was required to wear when I played baseball. _One of the many little quirks of being a Cullen,_ I thought.

Once I was done I went downstairs to find everyone ready and waiting for me. Renesmee was reaching for me in Edward's arms. I grabbed her and held her to my chest.

"Ready." I asked her. She put her hand to my face, _Ready _she thought. "Okay, Jake" I called.

"Yah." he said looking up. "We are going to play baseball, you want to join us." I asked.

He replied with what sounded like a "No, you can go without me." After that I heard loud snoring coming from him.

Everybody filed out of the house and into their cars. I put Renesmee in her baby seat in Edward's Volvo and got in the front seat. Edward started the ignition and grabbed my hand and held it. I looked up at him and smiled while he smiled my favourite crooked grin. We all drove out of the garage one by one and down the road to the clearing.

_Well here goes another interesting yet eventful game._

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! X^D**


	2. Lustful Stewardesses and Our New Home

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Thanks to ****bloomsky**** and ****Mrs. JacobBlack**** for reviewing. There were also a lot you that added my story to your favorites and alerts. Thanks so many guys. It means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter. Ciao!!!**

**Pink Headed Freak**

**Chapter 2:** Lustful Stewardesses and Our New Home

Adrianne's POV

I was seated comfortably in first class on the plane listening to my iPod and looking out my window. Jeremy, the love of my life and also my husband, was sitting right next to me, watching some episodes of The Simpsons on the TV tight in front of him. Why am I on a plane you ask? Well I am headed to the rainiest city in continental US; Forks, Washington. Before that we lived in Portland, Oregon.

Jeremy and I have been together for almost 70 years. We always moved around because we couldn't stay too long in one place since we were vegetarian vampires. We go to the local high school where ever we lived, me being stuck in a body of an eighteen year old and Jeremy being stuck in a body of a 20 year old. So to keep humans from thinking that we were vampires we had to move around because we don't age.

Ever since we got on the plane, a stewardess kept coming to check if Jeremy needed anything. Okay, Jeremy is super cute and a lovable guy. Not to mention HOT! So I am used to people flirting with him, but it gets on my nerves. I mean how desperate can a woman get?

This stewardess on the plane keeps coming back to check on him. And Jeremy, being the complete gentleman that he is, keeps trying to give her messages that he isn't interested but she still doesn't get it. Hello? I'm his wife and you are flirting with him in front of me? I mean god, he even has a wedding ring on and she still tries to get his attention.

Wow, am I sounding like a psychotic wife or what? I probably shouldn't complain that much because Jeremy has the same problem with men that take interest in me. But he handles it in a much better way. Threats.

Jeremy suddenly tensed up and then the she-devil came to my view.

"Hi," She purred in what looked like an attempt of seductively. "Are you sure I can't get you anything. How about water, you look very uncomfortable."

WELL OF COURSE he is with you trying to BUG him all the time! While she was talking she puffed her chest out making Jeremy very uncomfortable even though he was looking at her face the whole time. He turned to me.

"Would you like anything, sweetheart?" He asked me. Jeremy had the most amazing voice ever that makes you weak in the knees; no wonder people instantly liked him. I'm not saying its ok though. Oh did I tell you that Jeremy is half French so he has a slight French accent.

"No, thanks." I said. Then he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and turned to the stewardess. "No we don't need anything now and for the rest of the flight, thank you."

The whole time he was talking she was shooting daggers to me with her eyes while I gave her an innocent smile. And before that she had the nerve to look me up and down. What does that woman think? That she is better than me. I may not have the prettiest face in the world but she doesn't either. She had bleached blonde hair and a tan that was a little over the top with bright red lipstick and red manicured nails.

Becoming a vampire, you got many things like super eyesight, hearing, and speed. You also get immortal beauty. I am not saying I was ugly when I was a human. I was very pretty but since I became a vampire I had perfected that beauty in my own special way. But I think she thought she was better than me because I wasn't those supermodels that had blonde hair and extremely tall like she was. I am fairly short for my age as an eighteen year old.

As soon as Jeremy replied to her she gave him one last flirtatious smile and batted her lips and then walked away. Once she was gone Jeremy relaxed and looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then I went back to listening to my iPod while he went back to his show.

After about an hour we landed in Seattle and we ran to Forks. We bought a beautiful little cottage in the outskirts of Forks in the middle of the forest. So if we needed anything in the city, it would take us about five minutes with our maniac driving.

Me and Jeremy love cars. Right now I own a dark purple BMW Z9 Cabriolet even though it isn't out yet. I got it from a few connections that I know that gave me an early release, while Jeremy owns a red Ferrari F430. Jeremy is a pro with cars so he cranks up the speed for us. We ordered our cars online and shipped it to our garage outside the cottage.

I also own an old classic car, a red and white Hurtan Albaycin that I inherited from my grandparents when they died from the Spanish Influenza in the early 1900's. I don't really use that car and Jeremy and I want to sell it, even though it is an antique, but don't know who to give it to that would take great care for it.

Once we arrived we put our clothes in our closets. We heard the doorbell ring and Jeremy went to go get. Probably was the shipment of our cars. I hung all my clothes in my closets. I brought three suitcases of clothes while Jeremy brought one. I like to shop for clothes to wear but I'm not addicted to it like most people are.

I'm actually a fun, laid back person. I'm usually optimistic and always have a smile on my face but that doesn't mean I'm an innocent person. I'm almost always the first person anyone can count on to help make pranks and such sort.

Jeremy says I'm always so loyal and trusting, but sometimes when I trust someone to much, I end up getting hurt in the end. Jeremy is quite the opposite though. He is always suspicious at first and suspecting, but once you break into his shell, you'll find out what a lovable guy he is.

Jeremy came back with the keys of our cars and handed them to me while he went to put his clothes away. I put the keys on the dresser and went to look around the house.

The cottage was pretty small since we didn't really need the space. There was a small kitchen in the corner of the house to the left of the front door over looking the living room. There were two bathrooms one in the bedroom and in the hallway. There were three rooms. One for our bedroom and one was a study and one was a music room.

Did I mention I love music? I can play the piano very well. It is my favorite instrument. I also play the drums and the guitar. I have a great voice too. I usually can not go a day without listening to my iPod.

Jeremy is also very good at playing the piano and the drums but he can't play the guitar. But he can play the saxophone though.

The house was already equipped with furniture and the instruments due to ordering online. Don't you love the internet? Jeremy came out of the bedroom just as I was sitting in front of the TV on the couch.

"Hey, do you want to walk around the forest, maybe hunt?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. I grabbed his hand and went out the door towards the forest.

Review and you get a treat! The next chapter!!!!


	3. Just Another Baseball Game

**Pink Headed Freak**

**Chapter 3: Just another Baseball Game**

Emmett's POV

Okay, so far my team was winning 6-5. I had Bella, Alice, and Carlisle on my team. Our team was called the Pink Bandits thanks to Alice. I wanted to be called the Drunken I-love-margaritas Vamps but none of them would have it, so Alice eventually took control and called us the Pink Bandits.

The other team was called the Realists. Who knows why they called themselves that. Their team consisted Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Esme. Nessie was sitting on the ground side lines watching us with amusing eyes.

She would occasionally clap for the team who made a home run, but didn't choose sides because her mommy and daddy were split up. I had the most awesome idea that we shouldn't have each of our mates on the same team. I came up with that fabulous idea because it would be fun to see if _Eddie_ had the guts to go against his dear wife.

Edward who was about to go up to bat, growled at the nickname I've adapted of calling him. He went back to position waiting for Alice to throw the ball but instead he got Alice with a blank face. Jasper came and wrapped his arm around Alice waiting for the vision to be over.

I kept thinking that standing here with my family was déjà vu. We've been here three times over the past two years with nothing good coming out of it. Makes me really wonder why we still come here. I was desperately hoping that vision Alice was having was a good one because I can't deal with any more problems right now.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice started jumping up and down screaming. Edward was looking at her with his face clearly showing curiosity.

Bella ran up to him. "Honey, what is it?" She asked. "I don't know," he said to her. He turned to Alice. "Alice what did you see and why are you blocking me." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Because if you saw what vision I had, it would totally ruin the surprise." She said still hopping up and down. You could tell that Jasper was trying to send her calming waves.

"What surprise?" Asked Rose, who was holding Renesmee on her waist.

"You'll see." Was all she got out of Alice.

"Well is it a good surprise or a bad one?" asked Carlisle. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Well if it was a bad one, would I be jumping up and down? Edward you will love it, it is more of your benefit than ours." She stated.

"Why won't you just tell us already." Said Edward, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated.

"Yah." I said backing him up.

"Nope!" Said Alice popping the p.

"Fine, let's just go back to our game." I said, wanting to win so bad. I will not lose another game to _Eddie_ here.

Everybody went back to their positions, Edward glaring at me. Alice threw the ball at Edward. Edward who was ready, swung the ball into the forest.

Carlisle ran into the forest to catch the ball, but I already knew it was a long shot to begin with. Maybe if I didn't provoked him with the nickname, maybe he wouldn't be so determined to win.

"Well Emmett, I'm surprised you had the brains to figure one that out." Edward exclaimed. Oh it's on now! Prepare to lose my dear brother, I thought.

Adrianne's POV

I was completely satisfied with our hunt. I was full enough to last me about two weeks.

Jeremy and I decided to take walk around the forest and then drive around town. We decided that we would take a break from going to school for a few years. Maybe get a job or something.

I was given a lot of money when my parents died but was running out with all the moving and such. I would usually get a job at the clothing stores and work there after school. Jeremy would do the same to keep us going too.

It used to get pretty lonely when I was alone. That's why I'm glad to have found Jeremy, so I have at least someone to talk to.

"Hey Jere-" I started, but Jeremy quickly covered my mouth.

"Shhh!" He said. He was looking around the forest. All I could see were trees.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered. I tried to listen but I couldn't hear anything.

"What are you ta-" I was cut off the second time by him pulling me behind the closest tree.

He peered to the side and I did the same. That's when I saw a man. And in that instant I knew he was a vampire.

To say he was handsome was an understatement. He looked like a freaking movie star. He had soft blond hair and pale hard skin. He came over close to the tree we were standing behind and picked up a ball that was laying on the ground. I took a step and my foot crunched a branch on the ground. He straightened up automatically and looked around. I held my breath and stood absolutely still. When the man couldn't find anything, turned around and walked away. When he was out of sight, I let go of the breath I was holding.

Jeremy stepped out from behind the tree and pulled me along. This was his usual behavior around other vampires. The usual diet of a vampire is humans which makes their eyes red. Most of the vampires we came across of don't approve of our diet. The red eyes rule with their instinct and are wild beings. We disagree with them a lot and we're usually quick to leave upon meeting one. So I was really surprised when Jeremy decided to follow the vampire.

I quickly followed him and quietly.

We walked stealthily until we made it into a clearing. Whatever Jeremy saw made him quickly push him behind him. But I heard something, like a _thud-thud thud-thud_ _thud-thud thud-thud_, very similar to a heartbeat.

**Ok. I changed this chapter a lot and hope that you like it. Before I write the next chapter though, I would like to hear what you thought about my changes or if you want to make any suggestions to make this story better. Thanks a lot.**


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Let me say first that I am so sorry that I didn't update my story Pink Headed Freak. When I was writing this story I had the whole idea in my head planned out, but when I wrote it out on paper it didn't make a lot of sense and I didn't have a real plot, so I abandoned it.

Just to let you know I reread my story and decided to keep on going and finish this story. I would have written the next chapter before summer but with the end of the year tests and all I didn't have much time. I was planning to update this summer but I didn't have internet the place I was going. I only had time to go to the internet café to check my emails and stuff.

So…I am planning to make some changes in this story in order for me to continue. I realized that the character Adrianne is too much like Alice. So I am going to try and make her more original. So reread the earlier chapters because there might be a few changes.

Also, Adrianne's power is not clear enough and leaves too many loopholes. So I am going to change it so be on the lookout.

Anyway, thanks for all the people who reviewed and asked me to keep this story going. Without you I probably would have abandoned this story for good or give it to someone else.

Techno96


	5. Memories

**So. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to update sooner. I also didn't get a chance to reply to the reviews, but I will next time. Thanks for the reviews by the way. You guys are awesome. They really do motivate me to write. Anyway I am very proud of this chapter. I've read it three times through to make it better and to correct the mistakes, so if you see any or have any questions just review or pm me. You can also see that this chapter is way longer than my other ones so yay! Anyway I shouldn't keep you from reading. Enjoy!**

**techno96**

**Pink Headed Freak**

**Chapter 4: **Memories

Carlisle's POV

We continued our game of baseball after Alice's strange vision. Edward swung the ball into the forest, and I being the closest to the edge of the clearing ran after the ball.

I ran until I found the ball lying on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, hoping that Edward hadn't made home run yet.

As I bent down to grab the ball I heard a branch snap behind the tree in front of me. With the ball in my hand, I stood up immediately. I looked at the tree and smelt the scent of two vampires. They smelt like chestnut and cinnamon. It didn't make any sense. Why would two vampires hide behind a tree? They could beat me in a fight; after all it's two against one.

I thought all of this in a matter of seconds and came up with the conclusion of going back to the clearing and letting them follow me.

When I went back to the clearing, my family was waiting for me.

"What took you so long? It couldn't be that hard to find a base ball. And now I'm going to lose to Edward here." Exclaimed Emmett.

Ignoring Emmett, I looked at Edward and thought in my head, _I think that there were two vampires watching me when I went to get the ball and I think their following me. Can you hear their thoughts?_

Edward nodded not making any acknowledgment of ever hearing me.

"They'll be here in exactly two minutes, I can't wait!" Alice said.

"Ok, Alice, what are you talking about?" Bella asked for everybody.

"There are two vampires following me here. They were hiding behind a tree when I went to get the ball," I said, she turned to me. "We'll continue this game another time."

Bella went to go pick up Nessie. "What are we going to do when they get here?"

"I think we should wait for them to come and talk." I said.

"Last time we did that, we had to protect Bella from a tracker." Said Jasper.

"But it's different this time. Bella is not human anymore. And these vampires are good. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward was about to argue to that but was cut off by the sounds of footsteps running. Everybody turned around to face the area where the sounds were coming from. We were greeted by two vampires, a male and a female coming out of the edge of the clearing. They were at the opposite end of the clearing. As soon as the male saw us he quickly pushed the female behind him before anyone saw her.

I'm sure the male wasn't expected so many vampires to be here. He looked like he was changed when he was 19 or 20. He was taller than Edward but shorter than Jasper. His body was lean and built. He had straight, jet black hair that came down on all sides of his head. It swooped to his left, covering forehead completely **(hair style on my profile)**. But what surprised me the most was his eyes. They weren't red like I expected them to be, they were a light honey color.

He looked at all of us with a blank expression, but when he saw Renesmee, his expression became fierce. He crouched down low in a stance that told us he was ready to fight. As soon as he did that, Edward, Emmett and Jasper copied his stance and growled at him. This is what I predicted would happen if he saw Renesmee without any explanation.

We have come across several vampires since our last occurrence with the Volturi. When they saw Renesmee, they thought she was an immortal baby. It took some time to explain it all to them, and convince them we were not doing anything offensive to her.

With the man being a vegetarian vampire from the looks of it, he looked like he was offended.

Edward, who heard all the thoughts running through my head and probably the man's thoughts too, shifted his stance into a standing position.

"Look we can explain; this is all a misunderstanding," voiced Edward with a reasoning tone.

"Are you sure about that?" Growled the man, you could tell that he didn't want to hear any explanation. He was looking at Emmett and Jasper now, probably planning how he could get them away from Nessie. I looked at them too and then at the girls. They were all huddled around Bella who was holding Nessie.

I stepped forward, "We have a perfect explanation for everything if you just give us a chance to explain. This doesn't have to come to a fight," I looked over at Jasper and Emmett. "Stand down." I waited until they loosened from their crouch before looking back at the man.

A lady, I'm guessing his mate, peered tentatively around the man. She looked at each of us. When she saw Nessie, her eyes were also zeroing on her. Bella also saw that she was staring at Nessie and held her even closer than before.

Surprised flitted onto her face when she looked at Bella holding Nessie protectively like a mother would. I think when she saw them she understood. She stepped around the man letting all of us to have a good view of her.

She had the usual factors of being a vampire; pale hard skin, immortal beauty, and the eyes. But besides that, she was tall, only a little shorter than Esme. But the weirdest thing was her hair. It wasn't that it was long, or waved in curls that fell over her shoulders and down her back. The thing was that her hair was a dark pink **(hair style on my profile)**.

She looked over to the man and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Remy. They're veggies like us too."

Remy relaxed at her touch. He got up and looked at her for a while, conversing with her through their eyes, no doubt. She smiled, grabbed his hand and brought him to us. When she was a couple feet away from us she introduced herself.

"Hi," She smiled. "I'm Adrianne Torres and this is my husband Jeremy." She pointed to the man. He didn't look happy with what Adrianne was doing.

I stepped forward, "Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my family Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee." I waved at my family as I introduced them. "Would you like to come over to our house so we can have a chance to talk?" I asked.

Adrianne looked at Jeremy, who just shrugged. "Sure," she told me.

"Ok then. You can ride with my wife and me." I told her. The rest of my family started to run to their cars. Esme and I ran to my Mercedes with Jeremy and Adrianne following closely behind. I slid into the driver's seat as Esme sat in the front. Once Adrianne and Jeremy slid into the back, we were off. The ride was a quiet one. I didn't want to ask them any questions until we were all together.

We arrived at the house in a couple of minutes. Everybody's cars were there. I led Adrianne and Jeremy into the house and into the living room where everybody was already sitting. Looks like Jacob left a while ago but his scent still hung in the air. Adrianne and Jeremy sat on the loveseat while I sat on the armchair, with Esme on the arm.

"You know that immortal children are forbidden." Jeremy said looking at Nessie. Nessie was hiding underneath Bella's hair.

"She is not an immortal child," Edward told him. "Listen to her heartbeat. You can smell the blood running through her veins. She is my biological daughter. Bella conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I had to bite her quickly over her heart to save her."

"That's impossible. I've never heard of such thing." Jeremy argued.

"She can show you herself. She has a gift of telling people what she wants by simply touching you. If she can show you, you'll see that we're not lying." Bella told him.

Adrianne, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "I'd like to see." Bella got up and walked towards her. Adrianne stood up and walked the remaining steps to get to them.

"Hello." Adrianne greeted Nessie with a warm smile, while Nessie hid her face in her mother's hair.

Nessie peeped out of Bella's hair. "Hi," She replied. "Can I show you?"

"Of course."

Nessie reached out and touched Adrianne's cheek. She gasped but didn't pull away. Jeremy got up immediately.

"Hold on." She told him.

After about ten minutes, Nessie released her hand.

"Wow," was all Adrianne could say. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Nessie nodded.

"What did she tell you?" Jeremy asked.

"Everything, they are telling the truth." She told him. "Let her show you."

Jeremy looked at Nessie warily, but leaned forward and let her touch him. His reaction was the same as Adrianne's at first. When she was done showing him, he smiled.

"So you believe us." Bella asked.

"Yes." He replied. Nessie smiled brightly. Bella sat down next to Edward with Nessie as Adrianne and Jeremy sat down on the sofa.

"So what's your story?" I asked them.

**Adrianne's POV**

"So what's your story?" Carlisle asked me. He looked like the father figure of the family. He was very calm and open-minded; you could tell that he was the leader of this coven.

His wife, Esme was defiantly the mother. Every time she looked at her family, she looked at them like a mother would. She didn't even know us and she already looked at Jeremy and me with loving and welcoming eyes.

I don't know about the rest of the family, but I was really good at reading people. Jasper looked at me with calculating eyes, like he was assessing me. When I looked more closely at him, I saw crescent shaped marks covering his skin. No doubt from vampires, which made me wonder where they came from.

Alice was……She just couldn't sit still. She was literally jumping up and down on her seat. You could tell that she was excited. She was a ball of energy. When she saw me looking at her, she gave me the brightest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I know that we would get along just fine.

Rosalie was looking at me with not so friendly eyes. Her expression was not cold but you could tell that she was not the welcoming type. She held a look in her eyes that told me she was the confident type. Her expression told me she thought that her nails were more important than me.

Emmett was big. Very, very big. He looked like a body builder that spends his time in the gym a lot. He looked kind of scary but when he looked at me, he gave me a small smile.

Bella was happy. That's all I can really say. She looked like her life couldn't get any better. She was taking motherhood very well by the looks of it. In the clearing, she held Renesmee very protectively. I could tell right then, that they were not going to hurt her or do anything else.

Renesmee was also happy that we accepted her. Her eyes were shining brightly when she looked at her mom and dad. When she first "showed" me her side of her story, I was startled. But after I saw what she had been through, I became heartbroken. No child should ever go through that. She is so lucky that she has a family that can protect and love her endlessly.

Ok. Edward is kind of weird. Not in a freaky, psycho way. But there is something about him. It's like…..he knew more than he was letting on. I just couldn't wrap my finger around it. He was looking at Jeremy now, but I saw his mouth twitch a bit like he heard what I thought about him. When I saw him earlier in the clearing, I had to take a second look. He looked so familiar, like I saw him somewhere before, but I couldn't really remember where. This was strange, because since I turned into a vampire, I could remember everything of my immortal life. I glanced at the other members of Carlisle's family, trying to think about something else but I couldn't get that nagging feeling out of my mind. It was annoying. Edward turned his head to look at me and frowned. It was stuff like that, which made him so confusing. I mean I never did anything to him, why was he frowning at me? He was a strange man.

Jeremy had yet to answer Carlisle's question, so I decided to answer first.

"Well, I was born in 1908. When I was 10, the Spanish Influenza hit my town, so my family sent me to live with my aunt and uncle down in Texas-" I started.

"I thought I heard a slight southern accent there." Jasper interrupted.

I smiled at him; he must be from the south too. I continued.

"You see, my aunt and uncle never wanted a kid of their own, but were forced to live with. I had no other relatives. They didn't care for me much, so I mostly took care of myself. They were very wealthy owning a rice farm and all.

A few months later I found out that my family died from the Spanish Influenza. I was hoping that they wouldn't catch it, but it was inevitable. A week after I was told this, I overheard my aunt and uncle talking about my inheritance. When I was 18, I would be allowed to get my inheritance, which included lots of money, my parent's estate, and their cars. That's when they started to notice me. They made me take etiquette courses and made me act like a proper young lady and all. I found out a few years later that they wanted me to marry the wealthiest man in the town."

_-Flashback-_

_"Adrianna, could you come downstairs please." Uncle George called._

_I was in my room reading about the civil war in the 1800's. It was hardly a book that a young lady should be reading, so I stole it from Uncle George's library. It was fascinating, much better than the books Aunt Marie bought for me. _

_I quickly marked my page and hid it under my bed behind all the dolls I got for all my birthdays. I'm 17 and I still get dolls for my birthday. Next week is my 18__th__ birthday and guess what I'll get. You guessed it, a doll._

_"Adrianna!" Uncle George shouted. My birth name is actually Adrianne. But my uncle and aunt thought that was a boyish kind of name, so called me Adrianna._

_I ran down the stairs before I got in more trouble. I heard him apologizing to someone as I entered the parlor. Uncle George and Aunt Diane were sitting on the love seat. On the sofa were two men and a woman._

_One of the men, the younger one that looked like he was in his early 20's, smiled very brightly when he saw me in a creepy, stalker kind of way. _

_Ok, I was kind of pretty; I had wavy, black locks that ended at the middle of my back, piercing, bright green eyes and I was taller than most of the girls around my age. But I wasn't that that pretty. The way he was looking at me made me feel very uncomfortable._

_I had to apologize for my lateness. That's what a proper young lady did._

_"I apologize for keeping you waiting." I told them as I sat on the only chair left, the armchair._

_"No problem." The young man said to me. He was still smiling. Not to be rude, I gave him a small smile in return._

_"Adrianna," Uncle started. "This is Richard Simmons_ _and his parents, Harris and Ramona. We've agreed that you would be wed to Richard just before your birthday."_

_Oh. _

_So _this_ is Richard Simmons, the man that made ladies swoon just by the sound of his voice, made them breathless with just a look of his sky blue eyes, made them sigh when lifting up carts, showing off his muscles. _

_In my opinion, I didn't see anything so special about him. He had blonde curly locks, blue eyes, and a boyish kind of face. Yeah he was fit, but still. I don't think tha- wait a second…did Uncle said _marriage.

_"What?!" I exclaimed unladylike. I stood up. This is not possible. They couldn't do that._

_"A__drianna! Sit down," Aunt Diane said but I ignored her. The Simmons were shocked by my outburst, but I couldn't care less. I _won't_ get married to that creep._

_"I will _not _be married to him," I told Uncle George. His face was getting redder by the second with anger._

_I for one do not care. I don't believe in arranged marriages at all. Shouldn't marriage be the union ship between two people who love each other? I _don't_ love Richard._

_"You _will_ be married to him, end of discussion!" Uncle shouted._

_"_Not_ end of discussion," I said before running to my room. I locked the door before lying down on my bed._

_I grabbed the only picture of my real family from the end table by my bed. _

_If mother and father were here they wouldn't make me get married. My brother would beat Richard up within one look of him if he ever touched me. I wish that they were here._

_A tear fell onto the picture. I hadn't realized I was crying. I wiped my face as I put the picture on the table. I heard a knock on the door._

_"Adrianna, I want to see you in my office now." Uncle told me through the door. Once I heard his footstep fade away, I got up and went to my bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My face was red, my eyes were all puffy, and my hair was messy. I brushed my hair until it looked presentable and washed my face in my bathroom. Once I looked better, I got out of my room and walked to Uncle George's office. I knocked on the door and I opened it when I heard a "come in"._

_Uncle George was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. I went over to one of the chairs that were in front of his desk and sat down. He looked at the papers for a few more minutes, of course making me feel awkward and unimportant._

_He finally set the papers down and looked up at me. I glared straight into his eyes, telling him that I was not afraid anymore. I'm tired of being treated like a little kid that has no say in anything. I've been repressing these rebellious feelings for too long and this proposement, if you could call it that, is the last straw._

_He looked surprised for a second before he composed his face._

_"I am not happy with your behavior today Adrianna." He said to me. See what I told you about treating me like a child?_

_"I guessed that much." I told him. I knew I was getting him angry but I could care less._

_He turned red like he always does when he is angry, but calmed down and smiled. Oh so now we're going to play that game. Well two can play. I smiled back. I knew I was testing his patience._

_"Well then you should know that you're still going to marry Richard." He said._

_My smile faltered a bit. He got me there. But I would fight for my say._

_"No, I won't." I told him. That pissed him off._

_"What do you mean no. You don't have a say."_

_"Well it's my hand he wants to wed to, not yours."_

_"It doesn't matter. You _will_ get married whether you like it or not. The Simmons are paying a lot of money for you to marry Richard."_

_"Oh. So it's about money then. You are already ridiculously wealthy all ready, why do you need anymore money?"_

_"That doesn't concern you, it's my money not yours!" He shouted. We were both furious. I hated them for doing this for me. They never cared for me and only used me for money. Ugh. The thought of it made me sick in my stomach. He covered his face with his hands, trying to calm down._

_"I can see that this is going nowhere. But I won't marry Richard, no matter what you say," I said leaving. But as I stood up, I caught a glimpse of the papers in front of Uncle._

_When I was walking down the hallway to my bedroom, I heard a sound. I stopped and turned around. There was nothing behind me. Must be my imagination. I turned back around and Richard was in front of me. I gasped and my hands flew to my chest._

_"R-Richard," I stuttered. "You scared me."_

_"Did I? I apologize." He told me. His eyes were piercing into me in a dangerous way._

_"It's ok." I told him. "U-um, I didn't know you and your parents were still here."_

_"My parents left, I decided to stay." He took a step forward._

_"D-did you n-now?" I took a step back._

_"Yes. Just wanted to see you once more before I left." He took another step forward._

_"Well, you saw me. So bye." I said as I took another step back too. My back hit the wall. Uh-oh. I have no way to escape now. I tried to get away but he held my arms against the wall._

_"Not so fast. Aren't you glad about our marriage?" He stroked my face with his hands. I slapped his hand away._

_"We are not getting married." I stressed. _

_"You're so funny." He started. "But we are getting married and you better like it. My parents are paying a lot of money for you hand. So you see we are getting married and there is nothing you can do about it." He leaned down to kiss me but I moved my head to the side. He laughed. I was livid and terrified at the same time. I can't believe that they were making me get married to this creep and I couldn't do anything about it. He kissed my cheek._

_"It's Ok. This is enough. For now." He let go of me and walked away. I stayed there for a few minutes until I could feel my legs again. Once I did, I ran into my room, locked it, and slid to the floor crying. _

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I did. Tell me what you think with a review or a pm. And if you don't want to review then don't because I'm lovin the hits I'm getting too.**

**I have the pics of Jeremy's and Adrianne's hair on my profile if you want to take a look.**

**School is starting next week so if I don't get this up fast enough for you guys, then that's why. But you can also review or pm me and say, "Dude, where's the next chapter. I've been waiting for it for awhile now." Reviews do motivate me…. I'm just saying. **

**techno96**


End file.
